A Second Chance
by luna1502
Summary: Brief summary: Shepard, Liara and Javik were investigating on a planet for a Prothean artefact. It suddenly activated and, for reasons still unknown, only Shepard and Javik were brought back to a time where the Protheans were not yet engaged in war with the Reapers. Will they be able to warn them of the upcoming menace ? Or will they have to rally all races for when the time come?
1. Chapter 1

Hi people ! This is my first -serious- Mass Effect fanfic I was planning for some time now.

I am not the most perfect English writer of all time, since my first language is French, but I always aim to deliver something worth reading and well prepared !

_Brief summary_: Shepard(F), Liara and Javik were investigating on a planet for a Prothean artefact. It suddenly activated and, for reasons still unknown (ooh, suspence~) only Shepard and Javik were brought back to a time where the Protheans were not yet engaged in war with the Reapers. Will they be able to warn them of the upcoming menace ? Or will they have to rally all races for when the time comes ?

HOPE YOU'LL LIKE ! :)

* * *

If Shepard had to compare this task with all those she had to do these past few weeks, this one seemed lighter to her eyes. Liara had discovered a new Prothean artifact on a planet not so far from their position. The signal seemed strong, as if it was shouting for them to find it. The Human had a strange feeling, but if this artifact could help in the war or even give any information about the catalyst, there was nothing to lose or even fear.  
Choosing Liara and Javik for this mission, they landed on this planet whose appearance strongly resembled Earth. Coniferous forests, large areas of lakes. If Luna had to retire after this bloody war, she would not mind getting lost on this beautiful planet.  
Following the artifact's signal, Liara led the trio through the natural trails of the forest. Their footsteps echoed in contact with the dry earth and leaves, creating a noise that could reveal their position. The more Shepard stepped forward, the more her breathing seemed to get heavy and her body shook as if a breeze had managed to get inside her armor. Walking alongside Javik, she allowed herself to look at him by the corner of her eye. He also seemed taken aback by something. The artifact? Probably.  
The Asari paused, looking up an object that appeared before them; the artifact. It resembled the one that Luna had faced on Eden Prime, several years ago. The only exception being some assembled hoops in its center, like the ones we could find back in the Mass Relays. Javik was the first to come forward, scanning the structure with interest.

``I have never seen such ... structuring,`` he announced, talking about the hoops.

``Maybe it's a failed try at a new technology,`` advanced Liara.

``No, my people were not stupid, Asari. Everything we began was successful.``

The archaeologist gave a small sigh of exasperation, visibly irritated that Javik would tell her all the time she was wrong.

``Okay, so could you try to explain this machine,`` intervene Shepard.

The Prothean closed his eyes, touching the surface of the artifact. He seemed to concentrate for a few seconds and then announced in a concentrated voice:

``There is indeed a memory in this construction. I do not have a clear picture, but it is a vision that seems strangely peaceful ... it came from a time long ago, forgotten.``

His eyes opened suddenly, stepping back and shaking his hand as if he had been burned.

``What is it?`` asked the Human.

``It was a vision of a time when my people were not attacked by the Reapers. I do not know why it can be found here, including its importance.``

``The hoops, what are they?`` Liara carefully questioned.

``I'm not sure. I think-``

Before he could finish his sentence, a loud noise interrupted him, as if something just broke. Turning their attention to the machine, Liara and Javik saw Shepard, her eyes were wide open in surprise, her hand on the artifact. Displaying a goofy smile, she withdrew, retreating cautiously, as if to apologize for her mistake.  
But nobody could have predicted the next events:  
A heavy growl began to activate. A soft blue light flashed gradually at the center of the machine. Then the hoops slowly began to turn, running in various directions, as would a Mass Relay.

``I think we should leave ...,`` said the Asari.

``Leave?`` Shepard laughed slightly. ``I thought you were curious, Liara, yet now you surprise me! If this artifact can lead us somewhere and that it proves itself useful, then so be it. I stay here.``

``Likewise, Commander,`` added Javik, standing straight.

The hoops' speed increased, its light intensifying. A loud noise started suddenly, propelling the machine at lightning speed. The lighting, widening, gave way to a beam that touched the sky.  
It is with dismay that Liara saw the blue light engulfing Luna and Javik. She went to join them and get them out of there, but everything went so quickly. Another loud sound was heard, a flash of light exploding at the center of the ray, then everything stopped.  
The Asari could not believe her eyes; the Commander and the Prothean had disappeared...

*******

Everything was done in a fraction of a second. Luna felt sucked then violently thrown against the ground.  
Her vision darkened out of fear. She gasped sharply, shaking from all her members and leaving herself no control.  
Gradually a picture presented itself to her, still confused by her previous blindness. She saw Javik, already on his feet, watching something in the distance.  
They were now on a cliff which gave sight to a new scene, a city. Rising with some difficulty, Luna approached the Prothean, seeing him stunned.

``... Impossible,`` he began.

Shepard allowed herself to put a hand on his shoulder, images suddenly invading her mind.  
She saw Javik, when he was young, seeing a video presented to him and others of his age. A city surrounded by lakes and pine forests, plagued by the attack of several Reapers. These images belonged to the past, one of the first cities affected by the attack. Young Protheans had to understand horror and loss; every minute one of their city was falling and they could do nothing against it, except fighting only to preserve the last honor the Protheans had.  
The vision stopped and the Human looked back at the city, the same she had seen from Javik's mind. The same when Liara and she were on Eden Prime and she had those visions only to release Javik...  
The large difference between these visions and what was now before them was that everything seemed peaceful. With this beautiful sunny weather was presented a calm and prosperous city that had no fear of a threat from giant machines.  
Javik had trouble displaying a smile. Finally he turned to Shepard, the same look of amazement on his face.

``I understand better what we found, Commander. It was not just a regular device, but a machine that would take us in a precise time and particular place! My race ... gave itself a second chance, Commander! I can tell them about the Reapers before it's too late.``

He began to move towards the city until Shepard held his arm, forcing him to face her again.

``Wait Javik, how can you be so sure that we are back in time?``

``Architecture, Commander, is the one from my people, as well as the air. It is not infested with fear and inferiority such as yours. I must warn my race!``

``And if they will not believe you?``

``Nonsense! When something threatens the Empire, it replies immediately. They will believe me.``

He got rid of the Human's grasp and continued his way to the city. Luna had no other choice but to follow him, telling herself that at least she would have the chance to see what the Prothean community looked like.

*******

Everything was impressive. Large buildings stood straight on several meters, lines of soft green lights featuring on their sides. On the ground were several shops. It was the realm of the pedestrians, vehicles circulating high up in the air.  
Luna and Javik, both in armor and armed with several guns were soon attracting attention. Most civilians were mostly Protheans, their skin color ranging from purple, blue, yellow or green. Javik was a normal sight and specie to see, but not Shepard. Feeling the tension in the Human, the Prothean Commander did not hesitate to `borrow` a hooded black cape as they passed near a shop too busy to see them fly with it. They hastened away, Luna putting on the cape, covering her head and thanking her partner with a low voice.

``If only you were less primitive,`` Javik growled back.

They were heading to a place Javik called the Senate, where representatives of the Great Empire stood. All what Luna hoped was that they would be less skeptical than the Council and the Alliance.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the Senate, Shepard could not help but observe each part of the spacious entrance hall. Large marble columns were ranged in several rows, giving an impression of infinity in this single room. Javik was walking with a firm step, leaving behind the Human as a mere subordinate. When they came in front of large doors, they were soon arrested by two guards. They began to talk and Luna had some difficulty interpreting their words, as it was in Prothean. Her ears soon accustomed gradually to this forgotten language and soon were able to understand the meaning of it. They were forbidding access to the duo, giving the reason that they had no appointment scheduled with the Senators and their counsel. Javik kept insisting that it was a major emergency, but still, nothing were changing their minds.

``The Empire is threatened,`` dared to add Luna, speaking in a clumsy Prothean accent.

She was surprised by her words, same for Javik who now looked at her with astonishment. One of the guards asked what race she was, which annoyed Javik:

``Who cares! She's from a race who knows more about the upcoming war that is preparing without our knowledge of it. I must speak to the Senators!``

Before the soldiers were able to answer, the big doors opened quietly, gradually revealing another room, circular, where several people were sitting in height. A loud voice exclaimed:

``That the Prothean claiming that we meet appear and reveal himself. Our time is precious and we can't allow ourselves to be interrupted by the cries of a single soldier on the other side of a door.``

Javik did not hesitate to enter the new room, Luna following him. She patiently observed the surroundings, seeing several Protheans, and members of other races she did not know, sit around the room. Large windows illuminated the assembly with gold beams, giving a quasi-royal look to the Senators. A Prothean, a female, stood up. She seemed important since she had been sitting in a prominent place. She looked old but strong, a perfect example of strength and wisdom. She stopped Javik with her strong voice and her authority:

``Present yourself, Prothean. You say you possess critical information. Speak and choose your words wisely.``

He gave a short bow, preparing to speak:

``I am Commander Javik, I served on several ships, but none of the names I could tell you would remind you anything. I come as a messenger from a future time and yet very close to you: the Empire will soon be threatened by a formidable opponent. Machinery, much larger than our imperial cruisers, which have the power to destroy an entire battalion in a single blow. I am talking about the Reapers that will fight us and try to exterminate us to the last.``

Exclamations suddenly exploded in the room, protesting the news. The Senator raised her hands, demanding silence.

``These are very serious news you bring us, Prothean. Maybe you say the truth, or are you a fool. Where did you get such information?``

Javik was already beginning to lose patience:

``From the future! One where everyone will soon be dead. Your children will die, so will their descendants. You have to trust me! I fought in the army of the Empire all my life, I am an Avatar of Vengeance. The truth is the only thing that comes out of my mouth, you can probably feel it.``

A Prothean at the female's right gave her a tablet, pointing something. She took it, looking at the information.

``Commander Javik you aren't registered anywhere in the information of the Empire. If you lie, the consequences will be very serious.``

``It is normal that my name is not registered! I wasn't born in this period. I found a beacon that allowed me to go back in time and warn you of the threat.``

``If I can bring support, his words are true,`` Shepard began, removing her hood.

Whispers began, all alerted by the creatures standing before their eyes.

``By the Empire almighty, what is this creature?`` exclaimed the female. ``How can she understand and speak our language?``

``I am Luna Shepard, Commander of a Human ship in a cycle that happens fifty thousand years after yours.``

``It can't be a Human!`` exclaimed a Prothean at one side of the room. ``That race is still very primitive at this very time. It is very unlikely that they have already begun to make interstellar travels.``

``And how can a Human become Commander?`` another commented with a chuckle. ``Their evolution tends certainly not to such a path of command. This alien can not, in any case, be a Human.``

``Are you deaf or what?`` Luna said bitterly. ``What don't you understand in these five words: we are from the future?``

``Watch your words, alien, or you will have to answer for your intolerable attitude to the Senate.``

Javik stepped forward, backing Shepard carefully behind him. He kept his gaze fixed at the Senator.

``What she says is true though.``

The female showed a fake smile.

``Commander Javik, or whatever your identity is, I strongly advise you to leave this room or you will have to be put in jail on behalf of the Empire. Your case would be madness and treason for bringing an alien race in Empire space. It must be studied and not served to predict wars that will not happen. The Empire is strong and it is certainly not a bunch of machines that will threaten us.``

Javik remained stoic for a few seconds, still processing the Senator's words. He finally decided to make a new reverence, only to rise with an expression of pure hatred:

``Thank you for giving us the chance to go, Senator, but I pity your ignorance and complete blindness caused by your power. I warned you of this imminent threat, and when the time comes, you'll be the first one to die.``

He turned, pressing Luna to follow. The assembly remained in silence until the doors closed, only to start a debate on what had been said.  
Shepard put her hood back on her head, not omitting to see Javik's hands that glittered already with a low green biotic glow.

*******

It was with great surprise that Javik discovered that he still had some Prothean money left. He believed he had cleared it completely, but his omni-tool would say the opposite, showing information that was foreign to it. The duo took advantage of this windfall to go find a room in a hotel. Javik needed to be locked away from the world. A foul rage invaded him and Luna felt it after every step. When they arrived at their room, his biotics had already covered his whole body. Luna closed the door and then he exploded. He sent several objects waltzing against the walls. He kept raging, shouting insults and cursing the ignorance of the Senate. Luna dared to approach him.

``Javik, stop immediately this childish reaction,`` she ordered in a strict and firm tone.

``Primitive! Bitch! It's your entire fault!`` he raged, sending an object flow near Shepard.

``Hey! I will not tolerate that kind of language, Javik. Nothing is anyone's fault; nobody could predict that we would find ourselves transported to your species' past.``

``Damn politics!`` he continued, not listening to the Human. ``They are fucking idiots that won't listen anything! They're all going to die like it has happened before. Those ignorants! I've warned them and if this war happens, they will ask me for forgiveness.``

``Javik!``

The Prothean paused, staring at the other with a look that could kill.

``Stop whining and circling in this room! You won't come to any results if you continue this way. You have to come to action now. Believe me; I experienced the same thing with the Council. You must gather allies and prepare yourself to fight for this cycle.``

Javik let out a bitter laugh.

``Me, getting alliances with weak races? Shepard, you do not know this cycle, the Protheans are the strongest, nobody surpasses our intellect and supremacy.``

At his words he slipped to the bathroom, closing the door behind him dryly. Luna tried above all to remain calm before such arrogance. She heard the water running, guessing that the Prothean needed to get rid of all the emotions that was clinging to his skin with some showering.

``Maybe I know nothing of this cycle, it's true,`` she began. ``But creating a union is possible. The other races surely have strengths and hidden forces that the Empire quickly hid to your race. You've seen many different people join me in my cycle, we all have our differences and it accentuate our forces. It's not that difficult to understand, Javik. … If you do nothing, your people will suffer again all the atrocities of the war and all will die. Is this really what you want?``

A long silence hovered, leaving the sound of water filling the void between the Human and the other.  
Javik stood motionless in the shower, watching the emptiness before him, constantly hearing Shepard's words in his head. He let out a sigh, annoyed:

``And if I can't succeed ?``

Luna could not help displaying a small smile, feeling the victory of her words.

``I'll be there to give you advice, it's already an asset!``

*******

Liara was in tears as she entered the Normandy. She had fought so hard to stay on the planet, but seeing the reality, she knew she could not find Shepard and Javik unaided. Cortez, who had been alerted by her behavior, called the members of the crew who were close to Liara to give her any support.  
And it was with misery she told that the two had simply disappeared without any trace. She didn't know how to retrieve them, or even where they were now!  
The reactions were mixed, many shouted against the Asari, saying she had not done her best, others were simply stunned. Garrus, designated as second in command, was equally as upset as Liara. He couldn't cry, but he was badly taking the fact that he had lost Shepard again.  
He had no choice but to order Joker to get to the Citadel, they had to notify the Council. Maybe even they could find a solution.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey heyy, first I wanted to thanks the people who left reviews :) I'm happy to see that some people find this story interesting (I was really scared to post that fanfic !)  
Also, if you want to have a picture of Luna Shepard, copy/paste these adresses (take out the spaces and add DOT COM/ after tumblr ) : luna1502 . tumblr post/30182028981/hey-heeyy-i-just-wanted-to-show-a-pic-of-my **AND** luna1502 . tumblr post/32311666744/hey-hey-heeyyy-heres-what-my-shepard-looks-like

She's a Vanguard/Colonist/War Hero !

Now back to the story, here's a small chapter !  
(By the way, jeez, it's hard to edit documents on this website xD)

* * *

Night fell quickly on the city, offering a magnificent view of the two moons that orbited around the planet.  
Luna was surprised to find clothes in the room's drawers. Javik explained that it was a Prothean tradition to offer clothing, and several useful things, to visitors as a sign of respect and charity. The Human had decided to take a long blue nightgown embroidered with golden thread. She stood on the outside balcony of the room, enjoying the evening breeze caressing her skin. Observing the city, she wished her crew could have joined her. She felt disoriented without them and it scared her in a sense.  
She then saw Javik, dressed in rather normal clothes, join her, standing straight as usual and watching the horizon with a neutral look. Shepard could not help but feel a sense of calm, pride, but also tension in the Prothean. It was only when he began to speak that the Human felt his dismay:

``... It's so strange to hear the silence. I'm so used to hearing gunshots and seeing flames everywhere I go. This is troubling.``

Shepard smirked, then teasing Javik:

``Are you afraid of silence?``

``No,`` he simply replied. ``What I fear is not being able to hear it again.``

Luna's expression felt to this statement, seeing a deep sense into it.  
She dreamed of silence as well. Her head was always filled with thoughts and cries that seemed so distant. Losses and internal scars were something that Cerberus never really healed during Project Lazarus. She loved it and hated it.  
Her attention got back to the Prothean as he leaned his hands on the railing of the balcony, watching the city in all its details. An idea crossed the Human's mind.

``You know ... tomorrow we could enjoy the day and visit the city! We must take this little peace while we still have it and I'd like to know a little more about your people. Also we could search for information about how to find a ship and a crew.``

Javik showed a small smile to Luna, well pleased with this proposal.

``This is a great idea, Commander, for once. But I better not catch you taking notes for the Asari or you will remain trapped in this room and I will do everything alone,`` he joked.

``I'm not very good at taking scientific notes, Javik. Plus ... I don't think we'll find a way back to my cycle before a long time ...``

This one statement seemed hard for Shepard to say as she could not believe it herself. It was as if she received a blow in the stomach and that someone was laughing in her face. Would she find the chance to return to her time? Feeling her own discomfort invade herself, she decided to return inside, preferring to sleep only to forget this fact for a few hours.

``I'll sleep on the floor,`` Luna proposed while Javik was also getting inside and as there was only one bed.

``Nonsense,`` he calmly said. ``This is my place, not yours. I can sleep anywhere, even on the Normandy's floor.``

``... Why did you never came to see me to talk about it? I could've find you a proper bed!``

``Commander, you had more important things to think about other than getting concerned about the needs of an erased people. And I think it is safer to sleep on the ground, I will not choke in my sleep by the fault of an indoctrinated pillow!``

Shepard could not help but let out a small laugh :

``So be it! I'll accept that small gesture of gallantry from you.``

She laid down, fixing the ceiling. Cars' lights were rapidly dancing in the room, preventing her from falling asleep every time. It was in this moment of strange serenity that her mind began to turn at high speed, assimilating every details of this day. She had returned fifty thousand years back in time! She had seen other Protheans and races she had never seen before. And there was Javik. She had never seen him so angry before.

``Javik?`` she began, a thought crossing her mind.

``What?`` he muttered, asleep.

``... I noticed that you only called me by my name when you were angry. I don't want it to become a habit. Just call me by my name from now on.``

``Whatever.``

Luna smiled, her eyes still planted on the ceiling. That was another small victory.


	4. Chapter 4

I really enjoyed writing this scene ! If you ever want to hear a little something that inspired me the spaceport part, I strongly recommand you to listen to Treasure Planet Soundtrack - Track 07 : To The Spaceport on Youtube ! I really like the majesty of it :)

Anyways, back to story ! In this one I introduce Kaesh, an ''important'' character !

* * *

Luna awoke with a jump, startled by some noise she heard around her. The room was already bathing with sunlight, announcing another wonderful day.  
The Human stretched her arms and back, feeling her stress going away little by little. Then she decided to investigate the source of the noise, discovering that Javik was no longer lying on the bedroom's ground. She saw movement in the kitchen and it was with surprise that she discovered the Prothean looking for something in the kitchen cabinets.

``What are you doing?`` Shepard questioned, puzzled.

Javik didn't jump in fear by the sound of her voice, having already guessed her presence.

``I'm looking for plates. You can sit in the meantime.``

Luna complied, moving to the table, a confused smile on her lips:

``You know how to cook?``

``Shepard, don't insult me. I'm a soldier, not a female who takes care of ridiculous tasks. I bought some things, it's not the same.``

``Your opinion on females is very primitive, my dear Javik. I'm not a good cook, which is also the case of several other women,`` Luna grumbled.

``That is not my problem,`` he said, then giving a plate which content surprised Shepard.

There were fruits, but their colors were not familiar. A kind of large pear, red, striped with paler lines, was surrounded by small yellow berries. Luna looked at her plate, confused.

``Can I eat that?``

Javik looked at her with a bored look:

``Of course. I would even say it would be better if you eat this rather than the disgusting food that was found in your cycle. Human dishes are awful and too salty.``

``I agree to a certain point; Alliance rations are not appetizing!``

At the end of her sentence, Shepard took the pear, examining it a few moments and then dared to taste it. She was pleasantly surprised by its subtle taste that reminded her of vanilla, its flesh tender and perfectly juicy. With her mouth full, she made a noise of appreciation, looking at Javik with big eyes, wanting to express her approval.  
The Prothean could not help laughing.

``You react like a child! … I hope at least you won't make me feel too ashamed today.``

*******

Having dressed in casual clothes, the duo decided to start visiting the spaceport, as Javik had downloaded a map of the city in his omni-tool. Luna put on her black cape, fitting the hood on her head, and went with the Prothean, looking forward to meeting this new world.  
The street was crowded with pedestrians who were busy with their daily tasks. Cries of merchants, laughter of children, never Luna had felt much life, even on the Citadel – a place that had always seemed cold and detached to her. Everything was alive on a planet, even its ground, and that was what made the people more … alive, she thought for herself.  
Walking alongside Javik, she brought a request:

``Tell me about the other races. Who are they?``

They passed a being whose height reached almost to the Human's shoulders. It was covered with short fur, had big eyes and big ears pricked up at the sky. His face reminded her of a mixture of a cat and a fox-strange mix - giving it a lively and attentive look.

``This is a Zha, a breed that is said to be gifted in everything that is mechanic and technology. They are the ones who will create the Zha'til, robots, who will rebel against them. I do not know if they have already started to create them at this time, but they still remain stupid for the sole idea of creating artificial intelligence.``

A new pedestrian caught Luna's eyes. He was very tall and built. But what kept most of the Human's attention was his appearance: a scaly skin and some horns coming out of his head, a long tail, serpentine, which, combined with its long snouted face, gave him the appearance of a reptile.

``An Oravores. I would call them copies of the Batarians from your cycle. Most are pirates or illegal merchants. I hate them; they have tried to rob my ship when I was in war against the Reapers. Idiots with muscles, that's what they are.``

Javik then drew the other's attention to a new creature:

``And here's a Densorin, a race as stupid as their feet! They are at war against the Oravores since their first space travel. They believe themselves to be smarter than anyone else. I say their vanity will kill them before anyone else.``

The Densorin was a strange species. His body, of a cream color, was thin and long, same for his members. His neck was obviously stretched on purpose as metal rings were surrounding it. His long face, then perched high, made him looks both serene and snooty, his four black eyes staring and looking at everything around him. He looked really smart in some way.  
Then a new figure appeared.

``Ah, an Enduromi,`` announced Javik with pleasure. ``A race that is worth fighting against or with. They won their war against the Vandomar race. I don't think we will see a Vandomar soon on this planet. The Enduromis are powerful biotic warriors! I often fought with them, they are brilliant tacticians.``

The Enduromi's face was very similar to a Human or Asari, the only difference being the back of his head that went on a long protuberance whirling on itself. His skin was orange, lines and patterns of different colors adorned his face and other parts not hidden by clothing.

``I don't think we'll also see Ditakurs,`` added the Prothean. ``They are in a remote part of the galaxy, heavily monitored by the Empire, since they exterminated the Synrils. But when the Reapers will begin to attack, they will have a chance to escape. Many will combine with the Oravores, which is not a mix we want.``

Then Javik stopped walking, watching a new scene that brought him a smile.

``Finally, something that is familiar to me!``

Luna followed his gaze and saw with delight the new location; the spaceport. A large and broad alley longed the sea. The vessels, like boats, were resting on the water, docking and delivering its crews using gateways.  
The machines were huge, almost all as big as the Normandy SR2 itself.  
Shepard could not help muttering a ``Wow`` watching this beautiful view. The sea breeze had awakened the senses of the Human, bringing her a new joy.  
The Prothean pressed her to move with him toward a counter where there was several vessels company representatives. The one Javik encountered, a Zha, seemed unimpressed by his presence.

``Welcome to spaceport number 4 of Adu Phesh,`` he began in a casual tone. ``How can I help you?``

``I want to give my name so that I can have the right to hire a crew and have access to a vessel of the Empire.``

``Okay, your name is?`` the Zha said, approaching a screen and a keyboard at his side.

``I'm not registered in the archives of the Empire.``

The representative looked surprised for a few seconds. He began to laugh:

``Who do you think you are? A Prothean non-registered in the archives is a dead Prothean! You think I'm going to beat the system only for you? I don't know what's happening with you, buddy, but I prefer to follow the rules.``

Javik suddenly grabbed the Zha by his collar, approaching him a few inches from his face.

``Listen, `buddy`, I'm here to stop a problem that will soon kill more than half of the people living here. I command you to register me.``

``It's not because you're a Prothean that I must fulfill your every whims,`` replied the other. ``You better let me go or I'll call security!``

``It will not be necessary, I'll deal with the situation,`` announced a new voice.

All turned their gaze to the source; a new Prothean who had just appeared. He was tall and elegant, his skin varying in yellow and green tones, which came out well with his black and gold armor. His eyes captivated the Human's attention; they were of an electrifying shade of blue.  
Javik released the Zha, turning to the newcomer. He gave a short bow.

``Commander.``

Luna looked at him with surprise.

``He didn't even presented himself!`` she exclaimed.

Javik showed his hand to her:

``Sensory ability, have you forgotten? I feel many things in the air and on people. This Prothean expires power.``

``Impressive,`` began the other Prothean. ``It is fascinating to hear a different language coming from the mouth of a fellow comrade.``

``My apologies,`` Javik replied in his native language. ``My … associate does not speak perfectly Prothean.``

``Oh, I think quite the contrary, I was at the Senate yesterday, among the councilors, and I thought she was doing very well despite not being part of any registered breed of the Empire.``

He finally bowed back:

``I'm Commander Kaesh, in service to the Senate. I heard your story and I want to believe you.``

He turned to the Zha, who straightened at the mere sight of the Commander.

``I want to register this Prothean under my name. If any vessels have questions, I want them to ask me. He is entitled to all the privileges; he is facing a great mission.``

``Of course, Commander Kaesh,`` complied the representative, already typing on his keyboard.

The Prothean motioned the duo to follow him, still talking as they walked:

``I'm starting to be intrigued by this Reaper story. If there's one thing I firmly believe is that our galaxy will never be completely at peace. I am ready to give my support to your cause, Commander Javik. If it may be possible to prevent this terrible war and emerge from it stronger, I'll do everything in my power to bring you any missing resources.``

``This offer is so generous, Commander,`` Javik added. ``I did not expect such generosity from someone from the Senate, no offense.``

``The great Senator prefers to remain blind to the threat of a great conflict. For her, the Empire can surpass everything and nothing can destroy it. However, I can understand her reluctance and she would prefer not cause any panic among the people if this conflict only happens several years later.``

``Then why do you believe us?`` Luna asked.

Kaesh stopped, watching the Human with a smile.

``I believe I have information related to the Reapers. I'm not very sure, but surely that if I show it to you, you will be able to tell me if it is useful or not.``

``Why not show the information to scientists?`` asked Javik.

``Only so they could steal it from me? That would be a silly idea. No, I was waiting for people like you to make their appearance! ... I could organize a little soirée at my place. I would regroup people and military officers of importance so that you could meet them and create potential alliances. I would show you the information at the same time. Together we will find a solution to stop the Reapers.``

``Thank you for your support, Commander Kaesh,`` concluded Javik, performing a new bow. ``I am happy to finally find some light in this darkness.``

``The pleasure is mine. I will contact you when the preparations are finalized. Commander Javik, Commander Shepard, I wish you a nice day.``

On this, the Prothean vanished, leaving the duo at the docks.  
Luna crossed her arms, displaying a triumphant smile.

``Well, everything is getting great it seems!``

``Maybe, but I still am on my guard,`` added Javik. ``I'm certainly happy with this, but it seems too easy.``

``On second thought, I agree to this point. You always have to expect to give something in return for a service of this kind.

``This will be for the future to decide. We shouldn't lose our vigilance, Shepard, that's all I ask for.``

*******

What a day!  
Luna had greatly enjoyed her day so far. Discovering shops, some history parts of Prothean civilization and new dishes, the Human felt enriched, facing this new knowledge. One of the dishes she tasted and made her laugh was a piece of fish, called Ohsu, its taste strangely remembering her of chicken. She had laughed, without bad intentions, announcing to Javik that Garrus had once mentioned that everyone thought everything tasted like chicken in the galaxy. She could not help but burst out laughing, truly facing this fact.  
The two agreed to taking a break, sitting at the edge of a large fountain which a statue of a Prothean war hero took place in its center. The sun was slowly setting down on the horizon, delivering hues of orange and pink in the sky. Shepard, gazing at this vast ceiling, sighed, attracting Javik's eyes.

``Something bothering you?`` he asked, to the Human's surprise.

``No, not really. I just feel good, it's so strange.``

``Strange? In what sense?``

Luna looked down at the other, showing a small smile.

``Strange in a sense that it's so quiet and I'm surprised to see you so serene and changed somehow. After that day, we could say that the Reapers attack will never happen. In brief, you give me that impression ...``

``It is true that I feel less stressed and angry in this environment. I'm back to my people and it soothes me. Seeing all these people in peace, without danger or anything to scare them... I feel a great serenity I had never known before. No trace of fear or aggression in the air, it is relaxing.``

He saw Shepard look down, her smile fading from her face. Javik dared to reach out to her hand, holding it without warning. He suddenly felt fear, shame and sadness. The Human was strongly thinking about the Normandy and its crew which she had left behind. She feared that they would lose the battle and die against the Reapers. Javik cut the link, tightening a little his grip on the other's hand.

``Shepard, you do not have to fear for their future. If we can destroy the Reapers in this cycle, the ones from yours will disappear!``

``I am very happy and I wish for such an outcome,`` Luna replied with a fake smile. ``But ... will I be able to see my friends again one day? Joker, Garrus, Tali, Liara, Wrex, everyone ... it's only at this moment that I realize they are very important to me and I miss them a lot.``

``We will find a solution, Shepard. If my people could find a way to go back, there are surely ways to return to your cycle as well.``

Luna also tightened her grasp on the Prothean's hand in return. Even if his supportive behavior was a surprise to her, she was happy to have been able to talk about this to Javik.  
The Prothean, on his side, seriously doubted his words, unsure of being able to find a way to bring back Shepard in her cycle. But ... he had nothing to lose by trying.


	5. Chapter 5

Wooo~ This chapter is NSFW !  
It's mostly a guilty pleasure of mine xD ... Oh well, a little something to laugh at HAHA !  
The sex scene might not be well described, I wanted to give a feeling of diziness, something like that. Everything happens so fast when we're drunk ... ! ;D (Also, I don't really write smut normally OH OOPS)  
I was mostly listening to dubstep while writing this. Arkasia - Fall of the Republic, Skrillex - Promises, Skrillex - Breakin' a sweat, ect~~  
I just can't wait to write the next chapter, only to clarify all of this HAHA

* * *

If there was one thing that could really well end Shepard's day, it was alcohol. She had managed to bend Javik in her desire to visit a nightclub, giving as an excuse that she wanted to see how Protheans could have fun.  
Having bought some clothes during the day, Luna had changed into a black dress that on one side hung down to her calf, while the other came just above her knee. Having found a suitable pair of high heels, Shepard looked elegant, enjoying those rare moments of her life where she could think of other things than her military life. Javik wanted her to put her cape on, but the Human insisted that the darkness would hide her and also, by logic, several other species would be regrouped, so she wouldn't stand out as she would during the day.  
They took a flying car, which Javik insisted to drive . Knowing Shepard's `talent` behind the wheel, he preferred to deal with such a task.

``I feel that this will be an activity we could have avoided,`` the Prothean muttered, eyes on the road.

``Stop complaining! We should be able to have fun from time to time. You seem too uptight; you need to relax a bit.``

A simple grunt was the other's reply, pressing harder on the accelerator.

*******

As soon as she entered, Shepard could already feel the deep bass of the music echoing in her body. Sets of lights passed before her eyes, filling the huge room with many colors. There were already many people close to the bar and on the dance floor. The smell of body heat was omnipresent and it brought a smile to the Human's lips. Finally, she was in a world familiar to her cycle!  
She grabbed Javik,s arm, dragging him toward the bar.

``It is imperative that we begin to drink before anything else,`` she announced over the music.

``Shepard ... I never really drank before.``

This declaration made Luna laughed.

``There's a first time for everything!``

At the bar, she asked for two glasses of the strongest alcohol. When she received hers, she held it up, looking at Javik with a smug face and drank it in one shot. The beverage was pricking her throat; she couldn't stop coughing, which amused the Prothean. He dared to drink, only to display an approving look after his first sip.

``I don't see the problem, Shepard, this drink seems very bland,`` he added with a grin.

``I'm just starting out, Javik! The first drink is always the hardest. You remember that I could drink Batarian and Krogan alcohol, right? It's nothing compared to this!

She ordered two other glasses, with every intention of getting the other drunk and highlight this one side she might have never seen in him.

*******

Several glasses were already standing near them, much to the Human's amusement.  
She was no longer feeling her skin, well, nothing much in fact. All she knew was that she kept laughing with the Prothean, talking about everything and nothing. She was so happy to see him loosen up, more social and fun. She loved this side...  
Taking his hand, she imprisoned her fingers with his, amused by their difference.  
Luna, when drunk, knew she couldn't help but to get close to people.

``Come dance with me,`` she suggested.

Javik showed a smile.

``You can't dance!``

``I don't care,`` she said, pulling him.

``I can't dance.``

``Oh just shut up and dance like you would do on a battle field,`` Luna said. ``Let a primitive teach you the basics of life.``

Arriving on the dance floor, Luna was the only one who had started dancing. Guided by her drunkenness, she closed her eyes, letting her body move in a way that she didn't know she could. She was in a trance, the music her master. It was only after a short time that she felt another body against hers. Hands gripped her hips, controlling her movements. She felt a breath against her neck, lips caressed her skin.  
The Human could not help but smile, feeling a sense of passion through her body. Was it from her or the Prothean? She did not care, wanting to feel it all night.  
Minutes seemed like hours, her mind confused by all her drinks. Nothing existed around her. All she knew was that she was wrapped in desire and lust.  
Her mind wasn't totally there when she felt Javik taking her again to the bar. Without realizing it, she found herself with a new glass in her hands. Drinking it in one shot, she knew she would soon forget a good part of this night if she continued at this rate.  
Shepard then saw a female Prothean approach. Luna didn't quite understand what she was saying, her brain not understanding a bit of Prothean at this stage. The female had only eyes for the male. The Human could easily guess it as she tried to get nearer Javik. Luna didn't care about it too much, too busy to drink another glass. Yet she saw Javik from the corner of her eye, pushing the female away, preferring to approach Shepard.

``I didn't remember that there could be whores in my cycle as well,`` started the Prothean, stealing Luna's glass only to take a sip.

``She seemed to think you were her kind of man!`` replied the other, taking back her glass. ``You might've just pushed away a good fuck for tonight.``

Javik showed a predatory smile.

``No problems with that, I've chosen my fuck tonight.``

Luna stared into his eyes, uncertain. She gave him a little punch on his shoulder with a laugh.

``Idiot!``

``Oh really? I think you are the idiot for having brought me here!`` Javik replied stroking her arm. ``I will give no quarter, you're at my mercy.``

``I'm the great Commander Shepard, you cannot defeat me.``

Both let go a laugh, obviously out of their minds.

``It's getting too hot in here,`` Javik added. ``The air is full of sensations, I need to remove everything and wash myself. We must go.``

``Good idea, I might even help you to remove all...`` the Human replied with a mellow tone.

The other let out a happy growl, leading Shepard outside.  
They settled in the car, Javik still insisting to drive. But this time, the trip got a little more … dangerous! Going too fast at times, the Prothean said he wanted to show his driving talents, organizing improvised races with any car. He was almost bumping into others, but it didn't arouse any sense of panic among the duo.  
Luna even allowed herself to laugh, announcing:

``You drive a lot worse than me, even compared to me when I'm sober.``

Javik looked at her for a few seconds.

``... Do you realize what you just said? I think I'll take it as a compliment!``

``Whatever!``

*******

Having just arrived in the room, Javik had already removed his top and was pressing Luna to remove her dress. The Human could not help but touch the other's body, enjoying the texture of his skin and the relief of his muscles. Together they went to the bathroom, undressing each others.  
The next thing Shepard felt was a stream of warm water on her skin. The Prothean's fingers were already beginning to trace her body, exploring every inch of her being. Luna couldn't help but moan, approaching him and asking for more. Their lips touched, making the Human laugh.

``Stop laughing, you're mine.``

He took the lower part of her face, planting an eager kiss on her lips. Luna quickly answered, letting her tongue out only to taste the other.  
Everything was going so fast. Shepard, feeling the Prothean's erection, didn't stop to touch it, needing more. Javik grunted with pleasure, dealing in turn with Luna's crotch.

``Javik!`` Luna moaned, unable to stop herself.

This signal gave permission for him to raise the Human, pressing her against one of the shower's walls. He penetrated two of his fingers inside her, enjoying her warmth. Luna looked at her partner, seeing an air of predation in his eyes.

``Oh, you really want to fuck me, I can see it in your eyes, I can feel it,`` she teased.

``Force me, order me!`` he growled.

He quickened his pace, causing strong moans from Shepard.

``Fill me, make me scream!`` she blurted. ``It feels so good.``

``That's an excellent order.``

Still holding Luna against him, he shut the water off and got out of the bathroom. He walked over to the bed, deposing the other. He did not linger, already depositing kisses on her belly, massaging her hips. He then went to her breast, running his tongue over the ends.

``Don't stop,`` Luna muttered.

``I have something better to offer,`` the Prothean cooed.

Slightly lifting Shepard's hips, he began to penetrate her gently, wanting to appreciate this feeling he had not felt in many years. A new dance began, their bodies intertwining.  
Kisses, moans, caresses, passion ... only passion. Luna couldn't recognize if it was dream or reality. Her head was spinning like a carousel, seeing the lights of the attraction – the cars' lights from outside – creating a supernatural illusion.

``Oh yes, fuck me, FUCK ME,`` she screamed. ``I need you so much.``

Javik ran a hand through her hair, sticking her closer to him.  
Shepard felt a kiss on her neck, a tongue tasting her afterwards. She felt the pace accelerating. She stroked the back of the Prothean's head, dropping long, loud, sighs.  
Suddenly she felt an interrupted stream of images through her mind. Images she had no time to understand but which reminded her of intense moments. This excited her greatly, her eyes opening and leaving a burst of a vibrant green in her irises, same as on Eden Prime.  
Both had an orgasm at the same time, releasing every emotion. Luna cried with pleasure, clawing the other's back. Javik pressed her harder against him, moaning with pure happiness.  
Then all became quiet.  
Still in her, Javik gave a few more kisses on the Human's skin, letting himself fall gently from his ecstasy. Shepard, for her part, closed her eyes, caressing the Prothean's skin and gradually falling into a deserved sleep with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

A reaaalllyyyy small chapter !

Next one will be much more longer xD !

* * *

Luna slowly awoke, feeling warmth around her. Her head, heavy with her previous night, presaged a horrible headache.  
She wanted to turn to her other side, but something was blocking her move, a weight on her body. It was only after looking at herself that she began to panic.  
She was naked and an arm was installed on her waist, an arm that didn't belong to her, although she guessed the owner.  
Shepard suddenly rose, sending Javik's arm waltz in his face. She hastened to cover her body with a blanket, releasing a short scream.  
The Prothean, alarmed by this unexpected blow and howl, almost missed falling out of bed. He leveled his eyes on the Human, visibly confused. But as soon as he saw himself without clothing, he rapidly hid his crotch, although there was nothing to see for the moment.

``... What happened?`` Luna finally asked.

``I do not know,`` said the other, rubbing his head. ``But I sure do have a damn headache.``

Still holding the blanket against her, Shepard stood up, heading for the bathroom. She needed to clear her thoughts, fast!  
She splashed her face with water, wanting to bring her memories to light.  
Then Luna found clothes on the ground, her dress and parts of Javik's clothing. Her blood froze, fearing the inevitable.  
She went out, watching the Prothean with big eyes. He was still in bed, sitting down and moving his fingers on the sheets. Soon his neutral expression changed to a confused smile. He looked at the Human with an amused expression on the face:

``Do you remember our evening completely?``

``Vaguely,`` Shepard said. ``At least, I hope that my memories are wrong...``

``I sense something, a smell, a pheromone. Commander ... you're such a naughty, perverse person!

``Stop it!`` she chided.`` It's the alcohol's fault that made us do this, I-``

Javik stood up, not minding taking a blanket to hide himself. Suddenly, he came to Luna's wrist and grabbed it, which made her stop in her words. He didn't keep his touch for a long time.

``... I didn't know you had so many feelings for me, Shepard.``

``That's not true!`` she shouted, removing her wrist. ``I wasn't myself last night, what happened was an accident. Don't get illusions.``

``Illusions? Shepard! You can't lie to me; I can feel it in you. Your pheromones are screaming it!``

``Maybe my body, but not my mind.``

``Oh it's true, you prefer to sleep with men only to leave them the next day,`` Javik added mischievously. ``I saw your little strategy with this man, Kaidan and the Turian, Garrus. You've played them brilliantly, Commander.``

``Stop it!`` Luna shouted again as a wave of biotic passed over her body. ``You know nothing of my life. And even if I had any feelings for you, I'd rather die than date an idiot that calls me `primitive` in my back!``

The Prothean burst into laughter, not believing the ridiculousness of the situation. He came up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders and massaging them slowly.

``Shepard, if only you knew! You look like a primitive, but you have the spirit of a strong Prothean.``

``Stop playing, Javik. You don't have to worry about me and any of my stupid feelings, I don't belong to this world.``

This remark made him stop, his expression slowly falling.  
Luna broke free of his grip, not even looking at him.

``You better dress up. You look more and more like a primitive,`` she coldly said.


	7. Chapter 7

Whew, sorry for the wait ! University is keeping me busy; I have 22 books to read ! HEHEH

Also, I wanted to thanks **wolf girl811**for the question. Since Shepard is the only ''advanced'' Human in this story, she sure is an uncommon sight to see ! BUT nobody believes she is a Human since, at this time, they still look like primitive bipedal monkeys (HAHA, what a great description!). So she would often get confused as a mix of species (as it will be stated in this chapter). But I certainly want to explore more this problem as my other chapters are still in process of planning.

Hope you will like this chapter :) !

* * *

It was only two days later after this incident that Javik received a message from Commander Kaesh, announcing that he would hold an evening at his house tonight. Important people would be present, so he suggested dressing accordingly, saying it was better to create a good first impression.  
Luna had found a new dress, much to Javik's chagrin who saw his money savings decline fast.  
It was a white dress, long, with an open back. Without sleeves, large swathes of transparent silk were clanging from her shoulders to her wrists like accessory.  
As the evening came, the duo was preparing in their room, Shepard scurrying to put her hair in a small bun. Meanwhile, the Prothean dictated all customs to follow: the Protheans did not touch, did not shook hands when they were meeting. Physical contact was considered something very … intimate and intrusive when meeting with strangers. It was only taking one touch to find out secrets about a person. So bowing was preferred, a simple lowering of the upper body, as a sign of respect. Also, if you wanted to engage in conversation with someone of a higher status, he or she had to speak first. The more important a person is in the command line of the Empire, the more important the words were and of largest value.

``Because I'm Human, do I really have to follow all these restrictions?`` Shepard asked.

``It would be better, yes. If you look polite and cultured, you will attract less attention on you. If you act like a Prothean, people will wonder what mix of race are you, instead of trying to dissect you and treat you like a primitive.``

``I'll try to keep that in mind!`` Luna laughed.

After she finished preparing herself, the Human observed the other.  
His outfit made her laugh again, despite herself. She apologized quickly seeing Javik's puzzled look:

`` I'm so sorry, I just find hilarious that you look like a Jedi!``

``... A what?``

``Don't worry about it! It comes from Star Wars, an old vid Joker and I liked to look from times to times during long trips.``

The shape of his clothes were almost identical! The only difference though was the fabrics' colors that ranged from warm shades of orange, red, yellow and beige. Engravings were sewn on some parts of the tissue, giving a unique and important look on the Prothean.  
Suddenly, she noticed an object on his hip, the handle of a knife.  
Without hesitation, she approached him, taking the weapon from its sheath. She examined the curved and well chiseled blade that probably came from an art long forgotten by the Protheans in these days. Luna questioned him with a look.

``It has become a habit. Since I had to kill most members of my crew with this weapon, I drag it everywhere I go, in case of hostilities. It is also ... a legacy from my family, this blade goes back to a long time ago, Commander.``

He took the blade back, handing it to his waist.

*******

The flying car landed in a vast parking in front of a building. Shepard could not restrain her amazement at the architecture that was presented to her eyes; a wide entry supported by columns, like a Greek pantheon. Several guests were already entering this house worthy of a great dignitary.  
Javik sighed, turning off the engine.

``I feel that this will be a long evening.``

``Politics is not something we soldiers are habituated to, I grant you that,`` Luna pointed. ``But we must bring allies to our cause, Javik.``

``I'm not a crowd gatherer like you, Shepard,`` added the other, turning his gaze to her.

Luna showed a confident smile.

``Trust yourself and words will come easily. If you keep your people to your heart, you will not have trouble finding the right words to try to protect them.``

The Prothean gave a slight nod, seeing the truth in these words.  
They left, ready to go. While they walked to the guests, Javik could not help to add to the Human, murmuring:

``I advise you to stay near me. But if you walk away and something's bothering you, just come back to me. You don't know enough about this world and I don't want you to begin a war, or even a extermination, to your kind, by mistake.``

``What a lovely thought,`` Luna replied sarcastically.

When they entered, Shepard slightly gasped, looking at the inside. The ceiling, high and wide, was crossed by carved reliefs that looked old. Two large staircases, both positioned in a half-circle form, stood on the sides of the room, giving access to a second floor. At the other end of the room, a new wide entrance surmounted by columns gave a view of the sea and the beautiful sunset that was now coloring the horizon. This place was a paradise.  
Then a familiar figure came their way; Kaesh, the Prothean Commander. Also dressed in evening clothes, he seemed worthy of owning this home.  
He made a slight bow as the duo returned it. He displayed a smile on his face as he began to speak:

``Commander Javik, Commander Shepard, I am honored by your visit. I was really hoping to see you.``

The Human felt his electrifying eyes scan her.

``There are already many people I would like to introduce to you, we shouldn't make them wait too much.``

``I wanted to thank you, first of all, for your generosity, Commander Kaesh,`` began Javik. ``If great allies can join our cause, I will be forced to do something in return, to show my gratitude.``

``I have everything a Commander could wish for. All you'll have to give me in return is your knowledge about the Reapers. I'm ... curious to learn more.``

``Certainly.``

Luna remained silent after this remark. The attention Kaesh was giving towards the Reapers seemed too great for her taste.

*******

As the evening extended on several hours, Shepard soon eclipsed herself outside, wanting to breathe the sea breeze.  
Javik and she had met many people. Protheans and Densorins dignitaries, great Enduromis warriors and some brilliant Zhas. All were aware of the Reapers threat and opinions were shared. How could they be certain that this war was imminent? How should they fight against these machines? What purpose did they have to want to destroy all intelligent life?  
And Luna was surprised that others tried to guess her specie. Many thought she was a mix of Zha and Enduromi because of the shape of her face and the `fur` on her head. The Human kept a low profile, leaving Javik attempt to hide her true identity.  
And now she found herself back on a balcony, watching the horizon. The moons were illuminating the sea, reflecting the waves that raged with the currents.

``I bet the constellations are not familiar to you?``

Luna gasped, finding Kaesh to her left. The latter showed a charming smile to the Human, truly decided to start a conversation with her.

``I admit, these stars are nothing like the ones I saw on my home planet, Mindoir.``

``Is that the name given by humans to the planet on which they reside now?``

``Oh no, I'm from a colony!`` told Shepard. ``The planet of origin of our species is simply called Earth.``

``Interesting, Humans name things with simple names. I think that Water would have been a better name, since the planet is largely covered by this liquid.``

``I admit this, but with all due respect, Commander, I would avoid talking about my cycle and Earth. Being away from my friends saddens me greatly, I prefer not to talk about it.``

The Prothean nodded.

``My apologies, I think I can understand. But if I can afford one last question: how did you meet Javik? Was he the only Prothean in your cycle?``

Luna showed a desolate expression.

``Yes, he was the last one. The Protheans, facing defeat against the Reapers, had planned to put a lot of solider to sleep. After the attack they would have recreate a new Empire. I found Javik with friends before he was taken over by an opponent of mine. He was the only survivor of his peers in the project, as he was an important element.``

``Fascinating! And as for going back in time with a beacon, how did you succeed?``

``This is a question I still ask myself, Commander Kaesh,`` Shepard said. ``Prothean scientists probably found a way but kept it hidden from others. I understand that Javik could have been carried, being a Prothean himself. But me? I'm only a Human who was implanted a Prothean mind.``

``Really?``

He extended his hand to Luna, stopping halfway:

``Will you give me permission to lay a hand on you? I need to know ...``

``I don't mind, Commander. I'm not allergic to hands!`` she joked.

Then he put his hand on her. A little shock passed between the two, creating a link between their minds.  
Although the Prothean should be seeing the memories of the beacons she saw and the Cipher, Shepard, for her part, saw something else.  
The ruins of an ancient civilization were extended on some planet soil. Kaesh was walking alone among the debris in search of something. His attention turned to a point that he then headed to. The more he progressed, the more a form was getting into shape. A large structure that was standing skyward into several branches. It was black, dull. However, the Prothean could not resist touching it, a ray of light suddenly springing from its branches. A heavy noise, an alarm, blasted like a far cry. Kaesh showed a smile, holding out a hand again to the structure.  
The vision stopped, the Prothean having released Luna.  
Her look was now grave; as she had recognized the object Rho that Dr. Kenson showed her at the Project Base, at least one year ago. She knew that contact with this object did nothing good….

``Is there something wrong?`` Kaesh asked with a confused smile.

``The object that you met in the vision I saw of you, how long did you stay with it?``

``... Long enough for it to give me what I wanted. Follow me, Shepard, it is time that I show you the information I have.``

He invited the Human to follow him inside.  
They went upstairs, following a large corridor leading to multiple doors. They finally arrived at the end, the Prothean opening large doors and then letting Luna inside.  
She came into a room, a bedroom, judging by the bed that was in a corner of the room. But at the center was a circular platform.

``Destiny,`` began the Commander. ``Show the plans for the machine.``

``Yes, Commander Kaesh,`` said a robotic voice, probably a VI.

An image then flashed in the middle of the platform and Luna recognized the structure without difficulty.

``The Crucible!`` she exclaimed. ``My crew and I had found these plans and we even started to build this machine.``

``I studied these plans, the structure is impressive. It has a great power that would settle things, I can sense it. But, Commander Shepard, a detail still escape me. The plans lack an important object; an object that is called the `catalyst`. Do you know something about it?``

``… No, we were looking for the same thing in my cycle.``

It was after a short silence that Luna dared to ask:

``Commander Kaesh, how did you manage to get the plans of the Crucible?``

Malice lit up in the Prothean's eyes.

``The structure that you saw in my vision gave it to me. It gave me a dream and the plans came to me. Then a voice spoke to me and told me that controlling the Reapers was the key. So I will become more powerful and recognized in the Empire!``

These words froze Shepard, now believing that the Prothean showed signs of indoctrination.

``Kaesh, control is not the solution. If there is one thing we must do is destroy the Reapers and not try to control them! We don't even know what the Crucible can do.``

``Exactly!`` added the Prothean, raising his tone slightly. ``We don't know and I intend to find out. Now that I know that this machine is indeed connected to the Reapers and their strength, I can finally start to build. I will find the catalyst. Javik and you will be my messengers of power and my informants.``

``If you think that you can easily control us, you're wrong,`` Luna said in a cold tone. ``We will never ally ourselves with you. Control is not the solution, Kaesh, you better understand it quickly before it's too late.``

``Oh Shepard, if only you knew how easy it is to exert power over everything that surrounds us. Soon I'll have the greatest dignitaries and soldiers within my reach, and you'll have to ask my help to achieve your goals. Yes ... soon I will show the world all the control I'll have gathered, including Commander Javik and you.``

With every word he said he had came towards the Human, backing her against a wall. Seeing his eyes closer, Luna noticed with horror that he had the same strangeness found in the Illusive Man's eyes. As if they were mechanical, not organic.

``But I think I'll practice with you first.`` he added

He suddenly grabbed her neck, crushing her against the wall. He pulled on one of Shepard's silk sleeves, tearing it apart. Then he came to smell the woman, pressing his body against hers.

``Your smell makes me crazy, Human. Delectable creature, you will be my slave of choice.``

Luna had enough. She unfurled a huge biotic shield, rejecting the other away from her. When Kaesh rose he let out a raucous laugh:

``Oh, you want to fight? Fine, let's see how you do, bitch.``

His body was covered with green biotics, then he rushed towards the Human. Luna narrowly avoided, then performing a powerful Nova, striking the ground violently with her fist and sending a large biotic field waltz in the room. She intended to hit him next with a Charge, but the Prothean stopped her in midair, grabbing her and letting out another laugh. He ripped a part of her dress, unveiling her left leg. Kaesh pressed his hand to the inside of her thigh, stroking her with force.  
Luna let out a war cry, giving a punch to the Prothean's face. The other, a small trickle of blood flowing from his mouth, exclaimed:

``I will be the most powerful Prothean in the Empire, thanks to Reapers. Nothing can stop me, not even a primitive Commander like you.``

Then he pulled Shepard's hair, destroying what she had done with her hair. He then pushed her violently to the other end of the room with his powers.  
Shepard, breathless and bruised, preferred to stay on the ground, conscious of her defeat. Kaesh approached her a final time and did not hesitate to spit on her a mixture of saliva and blood, as if she was trash.

``If you want to leave this house, I recommend you the window,`` he added with malice. ``I wouldn't want to give my guests the image of a shameless primitive. Oh ... and throw yourself into the sea if possible, you have nothing to do in a world that is much more powerful than you.``

He allowed himself a brief moment to adjust his clothes and wiping his blood before leaving the room and lock the doors.  
It was at this time that Luna burst into tears, kicking the ground with rage, powerless when facing her defeat.

*******

It had been a while since Shepard had left Javik to go for some air. The Prothean began to worry, despite himself. He apologized to the people to whom he spoke and began to search the Human. He walked to the large balcony overlooking the sea and saw nothing, no one. But she said she would stay there….  
When he returned inside, a Prothean female who was distributing beverages among the guests came to him, discreetly.

``If you are looking for your friend,`` she began, ``you'd better start looking at the second floor. I saw her going up with Commander Kaesh.``

Slightly surprised by this sudden confidence, Javik thanked the other, getting toward the stairs. Strangely, he had some doubts. He kept one hand on the handle of his knife, ready for anything. It was only when he arrived in the corridor that he fell face to face with Kaesh. Seeing only him, a certain panic already rose in him.

``... Where is Shepard?`` he asked, not caring for formalities.

The other Prothean smiled, strangely amused.

``My dear Commander Javik, you shouldn't worry about someone from a weak specie. She's fine, you can return to the lower floor.``

He would continue his path but Javik was faster than him, catching him and putting his knife to his throat.

``I will ask my question for a last time; where is Shepard?``

Kaesh let out a husky laugh:

``In my room. I saw in her mind that you had fucked her, so I thought why not try too?``

Disgusted, Javik released him swiftly, already heading to the bedroom. The other said though:

``I don't understand how you could have fucked with that crazy animal! It is disgusting and indomitable!``

The Prothean did not listen, blinded by his rage.  
When he reached the doors, he did not stop himself, kicking with a foot and his shoulders, seeing that they were locked. When he finally managed to open them, his eyes rested first on an image that occupied the center of the room. They were the plans of the Crucible!  
Then he heard a muffled cry, as if someone was trying to hide. Following the source and the emotion of fear that spread through the air like a poison, he found Luna, curled up on the ground. He hurried to meet her, wanting to make sure she had no serious injury.  
When she saw him, her complaints ceased, finally pulling herself together with his presence.

``Shepard ... what happened?`` Javik asked in a calm voice.

She grabbed his shoulders and that's when images of the events she had experienced crossed the mind of the Prothean.  
When they parted, an expression of rage was already on Javik's face. Without a warning, he went to the Crucible plans and decided to copy them. Then he took Luna's hand, forcing her to follow. The Human could feel immense anger rising in him as they walked down the corridor. She feared he would get in another crisis like when they got rejected by the Senate.  
As he arrived at the lower level Javik began to carefully scrutinize the guests, with the sole purpose to find his prey. When he finally localized Kaesh, he pulled Shepard with him, his biotics gradually covering his body.

``Traitor! Commander Kaesh, you are a threat to the Empire!`` Javik growled as he approached.

The crowd suddenly fell silent, watching the source of the shout. Kaesh crossed his arms, visibly amused by the situation.

``And what are you gonna do?`` he asked mischievously.

No further questions asked, the other Prothean grabbed him by the throat, lifting him high above the ground. He was furious, gradually tightening his grip as a warning.

``Millions of deaths will occur because of you! You think you can control the Reapers and bring yourself to glory and supreme force, it is false. They will reduce you to slavery, transform you into a machine! Choose your side, Kaesh. If you choose the wrong one, I will pursue and kill you with my own hands!``

The other Commander began to struggle, having difficulty breathing.  
Javik would tighten again that Luna stopped him, forcing him to watch her.

``Stop, it's not worth the trouble. We are stronger than him, Javik, let him go.``

Snarling, the Prothean released his grip, dropping Kaesh on the floor. However, he gave a kick to his sides.

``You now know my rage and my pain, Prothean. If you choose the path of betrayal, you will be a plague to the Empire, not a hero.``

The other had catch his breath and said:

``I don't care! You have no name in this cycle, Javik. I'll make sure it stays that way and you won't find allies to your lost cause!``

Luna had to force Javik to follow. His body was tense, ready to fight, but the persistent complaints of the Human changed his mind.  
It was only when they get into the car that everything fell into a heavy and painful silence.  
The duo was staring at the emptiness, still reeling the events.  
It was after a few seconds that Shepard cracked first, shedding new tears. Javik then seemed to wake up, uncomfortable. Not knowing what to say or do, he just started the machine and got on the way back.

*******

When they finally landed in the hotel's parking, the two still remained in the vehicle. Luna had finally calmed down, watching the horizon, or any point away, from her window. Javik, as he wanted to attract her attention, dared to put a hand on her exposed thigh. She gasped, regaining her composure when her eyes met him. Shepard saw a pained expression on the Prothean's face, a feeling she had rarely, even never, seen from him.

``Luna ... me who thought you were so strong, what put you in such state?``

Some amazement awoke in her, hearing him say her name for the first time. She sighed, preparing to speak:

``… Since Thessia, what just happened now take its place on my record of humiliating defeats. Javik, I do not accept defeat. What just happened ... not only was it a sign of weakness on my part, but also the reopening of a wound I thought disappeared.``

Her fist clenched, holding more tears.

``I don't believe I have mentioned it to you. I was born on Mindoir, a Human colony. I thought I'd spend my whole life on this planet until the day slave traders, Batarians, arrived and decimated much of the population. I saw my parents die before my eyes. I saw my friends get away. I was destined to become a slave. I was drawn like an animal, I ... I don't even know how I managed to escape. … All this fear I experienced that day, I relived it with Kaesh. When he said that I would become a slave, it was as if a door had opened in my mind and now I have trouble to close it.``

She put her hand on the Prothean's, wanting to keep in touch with this comforting presence.

``I feel so foreign facing your world. I know nothing of all these people and I'm traumatized.``

``Now you know how I felt in your cycle,`` Javik replied, still calm.

Their eyes met.

``I've always wanted to bring the best of me, but everything I did seemed strange or futile compared to the other races. I was from another time, another way of thinking, and that disturbed the others, especially the Asari. But, yet, I decided to keep my head high and continued to believe in what I had learned. And ... you were the only person who had respected my choice to stay myself, Shepard.``

He displayed a small confident smile, wanting to support his words.

``Although I doubted your intelligence at the beginning,`` he joked, ``I always knew there was something in you that made me remember my world. The visions, the Cipher; finally, I felt less alone in this nothingness. And ... even now, I still feel like a stranger, facing this world that looks like mine but that is so different because of its feeling of peace. But I confess that I'm glad to have your presence at my side again.``

Luna showed a little smile, pleased with this confession. She slightly tightened the Prothean's hand, murmuring a `` thank you ``. She was always amazed by these moments from Javik. On the Normandy, she often had to `force` him to say something good, especially with Liara, and even on the Citadel. She knew so little of him, but she could understand him so well in some way….  
A light drumming began on the roof, indicating the start of a downpour. The duo decided to go to their room, trying to avoid getting too wet as the rain grew in intensity.  
It was when they arrived to the door that Javik seemed reluctant to open it. He didn't even look at Shepard when he said:

``I'm sorry.``

``Sorry for what?`` Luna asked with confusion.

The Prothean opened the door, keeping his head down.

``... Sorry for what will happen when we get through this door.``

The Human entered first, still perplexed at these words. When she heard the door close, the first thing she felt was a hand on her shoulder, turning her gently. Soon she was facing Javik in the dark.  
He approached her, brushing his lips gently on hers. He began to kiss her softly, putting a hand on Shepard's waist.  
Luna withdrew, surprised by this action. She didn't know what to think, uncertain.

``Luna ... this is what we both want. I can feel it in you, you know it. Stop holding back what you feel. I ask you to be a woman and not a Commander tonight.``

``Javik ... why?`` Human whispered.

The Prothean came closer, their bodies as close as they could be.

``Only because you're all that matters to me at this moment and at this time. You're the one who gave me a second chance, another life. I am grateful; I owe you so much ... I love you so much.``

Luna felt her knees weaken slightly after this confidence. She dared not speak, putting a hand on Javik's cheek.  
Their lips met again, slowly rising to a passionate kiss.  
A new mix of sensations invaded Shepard's mind, things she had never felt with a Human lover or even a Turian one. Every touch, every caress, caused by him were transmitting emotions and images in her mind. Her pleasure increased at a high speed.  
Both ended up in bed, in trance by all their emotions. Everything was going so fast and so slow at the same time, it was amazing.  
Shepard had no knowledge of when her clothes now rested on the ground, same for Javik. The intense darkness of the chamber forced them to see with their hands, tracing the body of one another. Sometimes, lights from flying cars crossed the room quickly, creating brief and revealing flashes. It was a whole new experience, unlike the first where none of them had their minds.  
Shepard had soon overthrown the other, placing herself above him. She traced kisses on the Prothean's torso, up to his neck. Javik passed his fingers in the Human's hair, enjoying the sensation, the softness.  
He could feel her pleasure and desire, as he could pass his to her. Their bodies were exchanging secret words, a language that only their minds could understand. Tears were pearling on Luna's cheeks, not from pain or sadness, but from a long waited comfort. This union was appeasing her and she never would want to get separated from him.  
When their bodies joined, a grandiose symphony was born in their minds as they were sighing their love to each other. It was a symbiotic union that Luna would never have thought so perfect...  
She felt everything Javik could feel, increasing her desire at the highest point. He caressed her body, enjoying the texture of her skin.  
Their rhythm and breathing quickened. Luna moved to a sitting position, allowing better penetration. She took the Prothean's hands, pressing them on her breasts. She kept her eyes closed, images appearing in her mind.  
Soon he came to join her, both then sitting. He hugged her against him, their lips meeting again in a common passion. They were one entity, their bodies intertwined and fused into one another.  
A flow of emotions and images crossed the Human thoughts. She opened her eyes widely, a burst of neon green passing through her eyes. She let out a moan of pure ecstasy, both of them reaching orgasm. They trembled with this happiness finally reached. Their minds gradually becoming again two separate entities and Luna, still breathing heavily from all this activity, soon she saw her breath shortening and transforming into a complaint, a weep.  
She was so happy, so well. What she just lived was a completely different experience. For once she had known peace; she didn't care about anything else during this wonderful time. This had not been the case with Kaidan before the confrontation with Saren, or even Garrus' case before going to the Omega 4 Relay.  
This time, everything was quiet. No threats had crossed her mind. She wept with joy, happy to have finally found someone who would calm her mind in difficult times.  
Javik said nothing, feeling the other's emotions and her thoughts. He simply stroked her back, gently, until everything calmed down.  
Then, when it was over, he kept her against him, laying back in bed. He flattered Shepard's hair, feeling her gradually fall into a deep sleep.  
He made a small smile, happy.  
Oh, how he loved this woman.


	8. Chapter 8

OOoooooh wow, sorry for the long wait, people ! University really sucked all of my energy ... Everytime I tried to continue this chapter, I would go in my bed instead and sleep ._. HA ha haaa ...  
ANYWAYS ! Wooo, I'm happy to continue this fanfic ! I really have a lot of ideas for this story.  
And before anything else, I would like to answer **Rocketfist**'s comment : ''_Um, couldn't have they looked into Javik memories?_'' (for my second chapter)  
Yes, they could have BUT, in my 'headcanon' for Prothean culture, touching others is not really seen as a good thing. Yes, the story would have been shortened by this action, but, as I stated in my seventh chapter : ''_Physical contact was considered something very … intimate and intrusive when meeting with strangers. It was only taking one touch to find out secrets about a person._''. So, if Javik would have touched the Senator, he would have been in deeeeep trouble. (As if he was trying to learn some government secrets or anything like that)  
Please, pay attention. I always tend to keep some secrecy about some things, but I always explain everything sooner or later. Don't worry ;) !  
Still, if anybody has any comments or questions, I'll be glad to answer them via Private Messages or at the top of my next chapter.

Enjoy the chapter :D !

* * *

Last night's rain was continuing to surge on the town next morning, but that did not stop the duo from getting into action and deciding to go to the spaceport to see how their application was going.  
They went on foot, trying to protect themselves from the rain with a single umbrella. Luna could not help but complaint:

''Why didn't we take the car? If I get sick, it will be your fault!''

''And driving with so little visibility?'' replied the Prothean. ''No thank you.''

''... No visibility? Hey, don't you remember that you have four eyes and me only two? Don't try to use that excuse about 'reduced visibility'.''

''Well, I tried.''

They finally arrived at the port, which was almost empty and mostly decorated by the spaceships that were docked. Arriving at the counter, the duo met the same Zha which they had talked to.  
When the representative looked at the Prothean, he already brought digital records before his eyes.

''And here's Commander Kaesh's protégé,'' he began. ''... But I think you're not that much 'protected' by him anymore. There are now restrictions on your file. They arrived this morning.''

''What kind of restrictions?'' Javik asked with a concerned tone.

''Nobody else can enroll in the crew list and no vessel is allowed to this account.''

The Prothean swore, clenching his fists with rage. Luna, however, didn't stop at this simple statement.

''Are there names already registered? Would it be possible to meet them?''

The Zha's ears rose slightly, hearing for the first time the stranger's unusual accent.

''Yes, a few names, four actually. They are blocked, but I think there wouldn't be any harm if you meet them. Should I report a precise location?''

The Human thought for several seconds, then turned quickly to Javik, snapping her fingers as if to recall a name.

''What is the club's name we went to?''

The Prothean looked at Shepard.

''The Mayhem? What do you want us to do there?''

''This is the ideal place for a meeting. Nobody will see us in the crowd. ... Kaesh won't find us.''

''... Excellent point, I agree. To be even more sure he does not find us, I know exactly what name to take to make a reservation for a meeting.''

He looked at the Zha, making himself neutral and serious.

''Prepare a reservation at Club Mayhem on behalf of Prothy the Prothean.''

''Excuse me?'' said the representative, holding a small laugh.

''You understood me, do not ask questions.''

*******

Even if they were away in a private booth, the music was growling in their bodies as if they were on the dance floor. Luna had kept her cloak, standing in a dark corner, trying to avoid being noticed. Or maybe did she not fully trust the people they would meet. Javik, for his part, did not hesitate to wear his armor, wanting to show his authority.  
Sometimes the Prothean slightly glanced at Shepard, noticing her smile. He could easily guess she thought about what happened last night.  
He was no fool, he knew long ago that Shepard had developed feelings for him. It was as if she saw something in him. Something wrong, perhaps. Or did she saw herself in him as a reflection in a mirror.  
He also had this impression. She looked like a tough commander, but all she did was for the good of the galaxy. Like him who had so hoped to save the last honor of the Protheans ...  
He had respect for Luna. He knew her strength and her courage. He had seen her many times in the heat of action ... and was very lucky to be on her side and even to have met such a brutal force of nature.  
He was distracted when Shepard told him that a group was heading toward them. Javik turned his attention to the entrance and saw four characters appear. A female Prothean a Zha, a female Enduromi and an Oravores. His stomach clenched a little at the sight of the latter, having little compassion for these lizardmen.  
They entered the booth. Javik made a slight jump as he had a better view of the Zha: his left eye and his left arm were robotics! He feared being in the presence of a Zha'til, but when the Zha asked a question, he relaxed inside as the sound of his voice was quite normal:

''You're Prothy the Prothean?'' he asked, uncertain.

''Yes. Do not bother to ask more questions about this name,'' Javik clarified.

Luna, always in the shadows, show a small smile, amused by the situation. Then she noticed that some eyes were planted on her, especially the female Prothean and the Oravores. She sat up, her face reverting to neutral. Javik spoke again:

''I am Commander Javik, avatar of vengeance. If you are here it is because I want a crew and you responded to my request. Speak and introduce yourself. Why have you proposed to this demand?''

The female Prothean was the first to come forward. Standing straight and making an army salute. Her body, though cut by sport and effort, was thinner and elegant, opposed to Javik's. Her crest was also less wide, accentuating her figure. Despite her appearance, she seemed as hard as stone, ready for any fight. Her skin, of shades of purple and light blue, was well harmonized with her wild golden eyes.

''I'm Osra Ikde, Major of the 24th division of the Empire. I was evacuated from my division on forced shore leave. I registered on most lists possible in hope that one of them would answer me. I refuse to remain useless to the Empire''

''What is the reason for this 'forced shore leave'?'' inquired Javik.

''It's confidential,'' Osra replied in a brief and dry tone.

The Zha, seeing that she had finished speaking, took his turn:

''Well ... I'm Siid, at your service! I just got out of flight school and I wrote my name on the first list I saw! And I can tell you that you cannot do this ... whatever mission without me. I'm the best! I'm fast and I can perform several tasks and-''

''I think we all understood, Siid,'' began the Enduromi.

Javik threw a hard look at her, not understanding why she had cut the other. She blushed.

''Sorry, Siid and I have known eachothers for a few years. He always speak highly of him ... he's a good guy, but adds too much sometimes.''

She stood straight, wanting to present herself.  
Her skin, of a pale orange hue, had blue and green lines on her face, the back of her head and arms (and probably all over her body). She had that childlike smile which reminded Shepard of Liara. The only menacing trait of hers, however, was the color of her irises, blood red, which seemed unusual for the Human.  
At her side, the Zha was hardly taller than her shoulders (counting the tip of his ears). His brown fur, accentuated by black stripes, brought out more his shiny green eye and his other robotic eye with a light yellow-orange glow. He seemed to sparkle with energy and ideas ... and an attitude too.

''I'm Zashih,'' began the Endorumi. ''I am passionated about medicine and engineering. I decided to follow Siid so that he does not do anything stupid.''

''Jeez, you never told me that one,'' commented the Zha.

''Whatever,'' Javik cutted, ''you know how to fight?''

''Well, yes!'' Zashih replied with a slight surprise. ''Knowing how to fightt is a basic thing in Enduromi education since the Prothean Empire extended over our race ...''

''Excellent. The Enduromis are strong and smart, that's all I need.''

Then Javik turned to the Oravores with a hard stare. He was much bigger than anyone in the group, his imposing reptilian stature making him look stronger. His scales, of an emerald green, seemed thick, like a natural protection. His eyes, of a pale blue color, almost white, were surrounded by thorns, same for the bottom of his jaw. And at the top of his head were horns, thin and curved backwards, like some sort of fringe.  
It was with indifference that the lizardman watched the Prothean back, as if he was testing him in a certain way.  
Even before Javik could ask a question, the Oravores spoke:

''And you, what is the reason of your request?''

Sensing a threat emanating from this being, Javik took a step forward, wanting to impose his authority.

''... What is your name? Who sent you here?''

''If I tell you my name, I expect answers, Prothean. I am Thairel Fos, bounty hunter. I was hired by a certain Kaesh, but it is not him who's in front of me.''

Anger crossed Javik's body as he came closer to the lizard, despite their difference in size.

''No person employed by Kaesh will be accepted in this crew.''

''With all due respect, Commander,'' began Osra, ''the applicant's name on the list was Kaesh, not yours.''

Javik's assurance fell, understanding his error.

''... Yes, it was indeed his name on the application, I am not in the archives and without his help we would not all be here right now. But if anyone in this room has personally dealt with him in the last few days, I will be glad to expel him, no matter how.''

''Why, you got something to hide?'' Thairel questioned.

''Can I ask you the same question, Oravores?'' Javik threatened.

Feeling the animosity between the two, Luna walked toward them, putting a hand on the Prothean's shoulder.

''Javik, I think we can trust him.''

''An assumption will lead us nowhere if he is a spy employed by Kaesh.''

Even before Shepard could add anything, she felt her hood fall down, revealing her face to the group. The guitly, Thairel, darted his tongue several times in the air, a confused look on his face. Some surprised noises came from the others, intrigued by this creature.

''I've never seen and heard of someone like you,'' started the lizardman. ''Who are you?''

Javik pushed him away.

''Keep your hands off her, dirty lizard.''

''Are you an Enduromi?'' Zashih questioned. ''Why is your skin so pale? What is that fur on your head?''

''No, please, I am not an Enduromi, nor a Zha, or anything that exists in this cycle,'' said Luna. ''Javik and I have a mission of great importance to inform you about. If you don't feel up for such a quest, we won't retain you.''

She paused, waiting for responses, but all kept their eyes on her, silently accepting her request.  
Javik straightened, taking the same stance as Shepard.

''The Empire is in the shadow of a great threat,'' he began. ''Soon, machines, larger than our imperial cruisers, will destroy our cities, our planets, our worlds! ... I am from a future where all life is doomed to failure. I come from a time when war is no longer a synonym for survival, but also for lifestyle.''

''Wait,'' cut Siid. ''... You say you're from the future? Are you crazy? As far as I know, everything seems peaceful, apart from some small wars and skirmishes. And machines are machines. Nothing can beat a Prothean cruiser, its firepower is too strong-''

He did not continue after Javik had casually put his hand on the Zha's shoulder, then showing him images of war. The pilot's body had stiffened suddenly, his eyes wide open.

_He saw a Prothean city in flames, soldiers scattered everywhere, and hovering over them, like shadows, were gigantic machines that triggered powerful rays. He felt fear, anger, he wanted to kill. Grotesque creatures arose from all sides. Their bodies, strangely similar to Protheans, were transformed and of a skeletal appearance. Their eyes, bright spots like the fires of hell, seemed to pierce him entirely. He heard explosions and then a horrifying noise; the cry of a Reaper._

After a few seconds, the Prothean released him and that was when Siid's body was brought back to life as he was shaking. He kept staring at the Commander, knowing that he had seen the truth.

''Shit, the dude's right,'' he let out in a frightened voice.

''No, impossible,'' Osra intervened, ''the Empire can not be threatened.''

She stood before Javik, hesitating a few seconds before taking the other's hands. Her gaze was stern as she released them.

''Either you are terribly crazy, or you tell the truth ...''

''He told the truth,'' said Luna. ''I also am from a more distant future than yours. I saw these machines, the Reapers as we call them. In my cycle, they would have annihilated all of you. They were at war against my people, the Humans, and all the other races of my time. We found an artifact that has led us several years back to you. ... We have an opportunity to save your future and mine.''

It was after a brief silence that Siid announced:

''... I am ready to follow you.''

''Come on, Siid!'' exclaimed Zashih. ''Their story makes no sense.''

The Zha's robotic eye seemed to shine more strongly, really decided to accept this mission.

''You haven't seen what I've seen, Zashih. I believe them, I want to accompany them. If you really want to follow me, you have to trust me.''

''I will also follow, Commander.'' added Osra, stiffening her body as if she was receiving an order from the army. ''If I can help the Empire, that's all I want.''

The Enduromi and the Oravores, the only two not yet decided, stared at themselves a few moments, both uncertain.  
Zashih accepted, only to watch Siid, she said. But for Thairel the choice was difficult. He couldn't see Javik's images as the Oravores were naturally protected against mental intrusion. However ... a thought pushed him to accept, not by a desire to save this cursed Empire, but by curiosity about the Prothean and his sidekick, the 'Human' (reason he did not enunciated).

''When shall we depart?'' asked the Zha.

Javik seemed to stiffen, as this dilemma just struck him.

''I do not have a ship. ... My application was banned for any ships proposal.''

Everyone's expressions seemed to fall at this statement.

''That's not very clever ...'' Zashih muttered, rolling her eyes.

Comments began to rise but Siid soon lifted his hands up, asking for attention.

''I have a ship! I ... I built it with my father and my siblings. It is ready, just not listed.''

''I will not fly aboard a vessel that is not listed!'' exclaimed Osra. ''The Empire would punish you to hide such a vehicle.''

''Oh, calm down, we finished it a few weeks ago!''

''Anyways, we will take this ship,'' Javik added. ''We must fly to the Citadel and warn the Empire. I do not know how much time we have left, but I will not waste a single second of it.''

The meeting ended quickly, Javik warning the others not to tell anyone what had been spoken. He would visit Siid's ship the next day to see its shape and strength, then he would contact all the others to begin the journey.  
It was when the booth emptied that Luna saw Javik relax a bit, his shoulders getting free of some tension. He sighed when Shepard put her hands on his shoulders and stood before him.

''Did you find that difficult?''

''No,'' he replied. ''I am simply eager at the idea to escape this damn planet and warn my people. And ... I'm surprised to see so few Protheans in the team.''

Luna showed a small smile.

''Is it not you who once said that all races conquered by the Empire were soon calling themselves Prothean? ... I saw different people, of course, but for me they were not more different than you, and even Osra.''

Javik let out a dark laugh.

''I think you will never understand the Cosmic Imperative idea.''

Shepard gave him a hard look.

''And I think you'll never understand equality between different people.''

The Prothean wanted to reply, but he resigned himself, not wanting to frustrate the Human even more.  
He proposed instead to go for a drink, internally admitting his defeat to this woman.


End file.
